


欲望之都 2

by Visa1010



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visa1010/pseuds/Visa1010





	欲望之都 2

小孩迷迷糊糊的想挣扎，但赵天宇硬是把他囚在怀里让他动弹不得。

“姐姐......”

把他扔在床上时赵天宇还有些发笑。周震南醉的连自己是个男人都没发现，一会儿可得好好折腾折腾他。

他在墙上贴了个小薄片，然后熟练地去床头柜里翻东西，不由得惊叹一声。不愧是以周震南为中心建的酒吧，开个房东西都能准备的这么齐全。润滑剂和避孕套数量充足，整整齐齐摆在抽屉里，旁边还放着个小药瓶，他拿起来观察，只有瓶底写着两个小字——春药。

可真是简单，不作任何形容。

小孩撑着床单起身就要抱赵天宇，却不料被他压在身下，耳朵传来一阵热气：“姐姐请你吃糖，好不好？”

周震南哪怕有些不清醒，却还是有想操赵天宇的心思，便顺着他来。赵天宇从药瓶里偷夹两颗药片，塞进小孩口腔很深的地方，引得他有些干呕，不自觉就吞下了药。

药劲儿来的很快，小孩很快就感到全身燥热，胯部已经顶出了个小帐篷，那个隐私部分也开始往外流淫水。

这是专门给女性研制的药物，若是男生误食，效果会更加。周震南口干舌燥，被热度冲击的很是难耐，他下意识地夹紧双腿，手攥着床单喘粗气。

赵天宇满意的看着他，自己裙底下的老二也高高挺立起来，他把小孩扒的一干二净，本来穿着衣服就像个糯米团子，脱下外皮就会发现里面的馅儿更诱人。

“恩......好痒......姐姐......”

周震南皮肤白皙到几乎看不见毛孔，逐渐泛上一层粉嫩。赵天宇亲亲小孩的果冻唇以示安慰，然后将大手从他胸前一点一点向下滑去，并在小小南的四周打了个圈，轻柔地握住开始套弄。

甜腻的呻吟从他的喉咙里泄露出来，小孩浑身上下敏感的不行，带着哭腔地叫：“啊......好热......慢点......”

赵天宇从未对男人下过手，但手活还是不错的，他这单身多年的技术可比小孩要熟练。小小南的尺寸对于小孩这个年纪来说并不算小，只是赵天宇拿它跟自己的对比一下，会形成天壤之别。

毕竟是个不成熟的肉体，周震南很快就扯着床单射出来，如小喷泉一般的精液击在赵天宇的手心中。他把手凑近小孩的嘴巴，命令到：“舔干净。”

醉醺醺的小孩乖乖照做。他伸出柔软的舌间去舔赵天宇的手指，顺着指节慢慢往占满精液的手心舔。腥味让他皱下眉头，但还是听话的吸着自己射出的液体。

赵天宇非常满意他这个态度，像个喝牛奶的小狗一样，只想让人发狠的蹂躏。小孩又热又难受，连身子都在发颤。

他索性把唇瓣贴在赵天宇的手心吮吸着，发出滋滋的声响。小孩的嘴唇温度很烫，给赵天宇造成了手要被灼伤的错觉。

直到周震南把他的手舔干净为止，赵天宇终于忍不住欲望，把床边的套撕开，将自己的硬邦邦的老二掏出来带上。小孩见到面前的人是个带把儿的，出奇的接受了这个设定，只是在嘴里嘟囔着：“姐姐......你那里好大......”

赵天宇带好套后连裙子都没脱，听见小孩叫他姐姐还夸赞他大时，内心有种没由的来的骄傲感。他挤出润滑剂抹在手指上，去探索周震南从未对他人打开的小洞。

一根手指突然进入，小孩被异物感刺激的眼角发红，很难受的想让他退出去。可里面的瘙痒又让他忍不住收缩小穴，想留住赵天宇。

“口嫌体直说的就是你吧，小骚货。”

他的手指正包裹在一片温暖中，因润滑剂和药效的充分配合，小孩后面软的一塌糊涂，一点也不干涩。湿滑的内壁还在分泌淫水，他又插进第二根手指开始搅弄。

周震南操过别人，可没被别人操过。他感觉自己在床上失去了尊严，想踢开赵天宇，可他的小腿软绵绵的无力，连抬起来都费尽，只能嘴硬：“别......快出去......”

他的身体很诚实，陌生的快感刺激着小孩的脑神经，两根手指不知何时变成了三根，正模仿性器不断抽插，有时还刮着内壁转圈，他被玩的差点又要上高潮。

“这才光是手指，你就吃的这么舒服？天生就是挨操的主。”

赵天宇耐着性子做好扩张，就把黏腻的手抽出去，带出一条条银丝滴在床单上。后面突然变得空虚，小孩感觉体内有火在烧他，痒得要命。

“想要吗？”

赵天宇把阴茎抵在周震南的穴口前，就是不进去，小孩羞耻地点点头，不敢做过多的举动。

“不说话我怎么知道你想不想？”

“想、想要姐姐......”

赵天宇磨了磨后槽牙，含住了小孩的耳垂：“要什么？”

“要姐姐的东西、要姐姐操我！操进去......啊！”

赵天宇满意的把他压在床上，提起腿直接插入大半。小孩猛的收缩后穴，巨物太大了，他吃不下。

突然的一夹紧让赵天宇爽的头皮发麻，虽然里面顺滑湿热，但还是过于紧闭。他一咬牙，掐住小孩的腰操干起来，一次次越顶越深，周震南的眼泪止不住开始流，他放开喉咙的叫：“太快了.......姐姐、姐姐别......太大.....唔......”

被药物支配的叫声太过娇嫩，一丝不露地叫赵天宇听去。他底盘稳，在小孩的隐私部分里横冲直撞，每插进去都要比前一次深，狠狠顶在花心处。

扑面而来的快感让初次做受的周震南反抗不起来，他顺从地在赵天宇身下扭着腰，想要更加凶猛的进攻。

“你可真骚，还操别人，就你这身段我分分钟能搞垮你，靠。”

赵天宇的阴茎有些肿胀，这巨身子对他来说简直是人间极乐。里面滚烫的肠壁把他绞得很紧，一个抽插就会带出许些淫水。甜腥的味道扩散在空气中，跟昏暗灯光一同制造了一份暧昧的气氛。

小孩边哭边叫，呻吟因赵天宇的抽送而变得有规律，时而短促时而拖着长音，娇到不能再娇，简直比小孩本人操的婊子还要骚。

“姐姐......啊！恩哈......姐姐好大......”

“叫我天宇，赵天宇，浪货。”

“恩......天宇......哈啊......天宇慢点......”

赵天宇奖励般的撬开小孩的牙关，把他的小舌卷入自己的口腔，进行一场充满野性的缠绵。周震南被吻的有些缺氧，忍不住一直哼哼。

他松开小孩被欺负惨了的红唇，埋头啃下面奶白的锁骨，从脖颈到胸口，一路留下了殷红的吻痕。小孩的两颗小樱桃看起来也极其诱人，他忘情地用唇舌包裹住一颗，牙轻轻磨合撕咬。

周震南承受着双重的快感，小小南转眼就又要射，却被赵天宇用拇指堵住马眼。

“小骚货，射太多对身体可不好。”

快感得不到释放，全都被挤压在端口。小孩背后留下的汗水打湿了床单，他现在湿淋淋的好似蒙上一层雾气，难耐又饥渴。

“天宇......让我、让我射......求你了、啊哈......”

每个字都带着厚厚的鼻音。赵天宇不去理会，自顾自地加大力度冲刺。小孩的腰软的不行，穴口也变得红肿不堪。

猛然一下，他的叫声明显的变大，赵天宇勾起嘴角，多半是因半天的调教，敏感点被磨的明显起来，只要现在他轻轻一蹭，就能准确地掠过小孩敏感的部分。

他确实也照做了，快速地在里面反复抽插。如潮水般的快感从下体袭来，小孩大脑放空的乱嚎叫，哭到眼窝红肿，电流从下到上苏翻了他的脊椎，只得弓起身子任赵天宇放肆。

小孩一次次被送上高潮，却又硬生生地被赵天宇捏软。他难受的感觉要憋坏了，嗓子哑到说不出来话，只能啜泣着。

赵天宇也有了射得迹象，他加大力度狠命撞击花心，随后突然松手，小小南堆积已久的快感可算得到释放，全部喷射在赵天宇的腹部。而他也全部射在套里，这才是第一发。

被操射小孩可算有些缓过神，赵天宇的裙摆还覆盖在两人交合处，要是别人看到了，活像是个女人干着男人。

“你......哈......为什么是个男的......”

操完才知道问，赵天宇解开后面的拉链，脱下那个皮质短裙扔在一旁，又把胸前仅用一张布料裹起假胸的衣物纷纷脱下来，唯一不变的是还插在小孩屁股里面的阴茎。

“我又没说过我是女的，孟小少爷。”

药效减了大半，周震南大喘气着说“不来了不来了”，可还是浑身酸软。赵天宇把他翻了个个儿，摁在身下调侃：“跟我做爱哪轮得到你说来就来说走就走。叫得比那些卖逼的婊子还骚，我能放过你？”

小孩酒劲儿还没过，加上被操的手无缚鸡之力，只能哭着求饶缴械投降，承受赵天宇赐予他的欢愉。

第二次高潮比第一次快许多。小小南蹭着床单有一下没一下地吐精液，身后开了新避孕套的赵天宇还在奋力干着他。周震南圆滚滚的臀部特别柔软，足以让人痴迷。他几乎是掰开两半雪白的臀肉往里面送自己的阴茎，囊袋打在他的小屁股上，啪啪作响。

“好累......不要了......你别......啊......”

敌人的儿子好不容易落在自己手里，而且还能狠狠搞一顿，是个人都不会轻易放过他。

“你爹操没操过你？恩？小屁眼这么骚，他都没搞过？得是有多禁欲啊。”

周震南似乎被拉回了理智，他想起自己名义上的父亲，明明小时候会笑眼弯弯跟他拉勾勾说永远不会分开，前不久却在不告诉自己的情况下跟别的女人结了婚。他犹如收到了个霹雳愣在原地，没哭也没闹，婚礼现场也没去，选择天天泡在吧里，每晚都换个女人。

正在此时，电话铃声响了。是周震南的手机，正躺在床上的衣服里。

小孩呼吸变得急促起来，想伸手去挂电话，却被赵天宇抢先一步抽走手机，一看屏幕，备注是“臭男人”。

“哈哈，‘臭男人’，是你朋友，还是孟子坤？”

周震南一听到孟子坤，被操开了的小穴又忍不住夹了下赵天宇。这大概就是默认了。

赵天宇果断接起了电话，把他打开免提扔在自己身边，小孩惊了一般想去够手机，但却被赵天宇禁锢住身子无法动弹

“喂，阿南？”

果不其然，是孟子坤。赵天宇打起了坏心思，更加发狠地操弄怀中的小孩，每撞击一下恨不得把他当脊梁骨撞断。周震南咬着被子强忍着不让自己发出声响，在心中把赵天宇杀了一百八十遍。

“阿南，你在吗？说句话，阿南？”

突然，赵天宇用手捏住小孩的下巴强行把他脱离床面，一个深顶让周震南拖着长音呼出来：

“啊！——”

电话那头听清后慌张的问：“阿南？南南？你怎么了？！”

小孩紧绷的神经如同突然被剪断一般，随后就是接连不断的喊叫声，嗯嗯啊啊的娇喘争先恐后入了孟子坤的耳。

赵天宇对着手机说：“孟总，别来无恙啊，你这份礼物我可是收到了。”

“赵天宇？！你把阿南怎样了！”

清晰能听清楚孟子坤话中抱有敌意，赵天宇没停下身下的动作，慢悠悠回答：“操他啊，你没试过？我还以为你领养个孩子就是想干他，原来你是个正直好青年啊......啊对了，我忘记你结婚了，你喜欢女人，那到也难怪。”

小孩听着他俩的对话，感到一肚子委屈。父亲有了家庭，结了婚，而自己在外面跟男人厮混，似乎这个赵天宇还和孟子坤有交集。

也许是存心想气一气他的父亲，小孩软糯糯地说：“天宇、天宇......深一点......”

赵天宇惊了一瞬，想到本来就不白的孟子坤脸上肯定更黑了，就笑着去咬小孩的脖子：“好，好，满足我的南南∼”

“赵天宇，我劝你赶紧停手，小心我这就派人让你死无全尸。”

赵天宇忙着与小孩欢爱，一副无所谓的样子回应：“没等你手下的狗来，我和你儿子上床的视频可能就被我发出去了。我死了没关系，那你儿子呢？名声可都不保咯。”

靠。捏着手机青筋爆起的孟子坤又气又恼，他听着电话里小孩不停的叫着，自己竟然也硬了。

“行了，孟总打电话过来问候，我替阿南给你报个平安，我能满足他，你还是跟你的新婚妻子好好滚床单吧。”

赵天宇不由分说地挂了电话，小孩叫声小了，借着酒劲儿的刺激，取而代之的是一顿失控的大哭。他被这反差弄得措手不及，赶忙去给他擦泪：“怎么了，怎么了......小鬼头你别哭啊，我就是......”

一想到自己也没有立场安慰人家，他选择闭上嘴，刚要抽出去，周震南却制止了他。

“别，唔......你别停......我就是心里、心里有些难受。”

赵天宇只是想拿小孩做筹码威胁孟子坤，以保证自己将来的人身安全。可在不经意间戳痛了周震南内心的伤痕。

行吧，也是个可怜的娃，自己点火自己灭。

“那我接下来操你，你可别想着躲啊。”  
———————————————————  
第二天早上，周震南睡得断片儿，他把前一天晚上发生的事全都忘到了爪哇国，只留一身酸痛和红色吻痕。

他浑身光溜溜的，衣服被叠好放在床头，不敢动，一动下边就会传来撕裂般的疼痛。

等等，好像有什么东西？！

他费力地把手伸到屁股后面，有根形状奇怪的小棒子还卡在穴口里。周震南瞬间脸红，生气地大骂：“谁特么昨晚睡了我翻脸就不认人，还插个棒子羞辱我！”

因为这个类似于按摩棒的东西设计奇怪，埋在深处的前端很大，露在外面的尾部也有个突起的地方。他小心翼翼地握着尾部要往外抽，粗大的柱身刮着他的壁肉，传来一阵阵细微的瘙痒。

他试了好几次都因形状太大，以失败告终。现在腰酸背痛，连下床都难。小穴口一晚上早就适应了有东西插在里面的异物感，他打算先下床，去这间VIP房自带的浴室里处理。

门外突然传来了敲门声，服务风彬彬有礼地说道：“是周震南先生吗？”

“是。”他撑着沙哑的嗓子喊道。

“吕泽洲先生在前台等您，说有急事要您速速下楼。”

那个服务生话带到了，就推着小车离开门口。周震南想着吕泽洲大早上接自己，可能是有什么事要发生，便顾不上屁股里还插着根东西，强挺着酸痛的身子去穿衣服。

还好，按摩棒露出的尾部很短，换号裤子后基本看不出异样，他想着听吕泽洲讲讲啥事这么急后，就回家好好洗个澡。

只是周震南不知道，他把昨晚最重要的一件事给忘了。

家里有个黑气沉沉的人在等他。  
——————————thc—————————————


End file.
